


Honey

by samwhambam



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Background Gwen, Body Worship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Jam Basket Exchange, Lap Sitting, Listen these girls love each other and have hot hot sex, Murder mystery party, Sleepy Cuddles, Sparingly used pet names, Spooning Sex, Wireless Vibrator, but the real party happens in Stevie’s pants, hand holding, jam basket!, lota of pussy eating, twyla is in charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam
Summary: Twyla decides to have a little fun with Stevie as her murder mystery party is winding down. Which leads to A LOT of fun after everyone leaves.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Twyla Sands
Comments: 21
Kudos: 42





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/gifts).



> Happy jam basket sonlali! Hope you enjoyyyyy it! 
> 
> Thank you tinn for giving this a quick read through!

“I swear to god, if this party isn’t over soon, I’m going to lose it,” David said as he slumped down onto the couch next to Stevie. 

“Same,” Stevie said in agreement. She balanced her wine glass on her knee with two fingers as she watched Twyla walk around the room, her poodle skirt swished around her knees. Her off the shoulder top was slipping, falling further down her upper arms and she kept pulling the top up at her sternum and Stevie was  _ ready  _ for the party to be over and for the guests to leave.

“Hey Stevie,” Patrick’s voice broke her concentration as he came up behind them and leaned down over the back of the couch. “She assigned the murderer, right?”

Stevie nodded. 

“Yeah, I made sure,” Stevie confirmed. 

David said something, but Stevie didn’t hear him. Instead she watched Twyla run her fingers through her deflated, curled hair and then twist it into a bun. 

“Stevie!” 

A large hand slapped her on the thigh and she turned to glare at David.

“Do you know who the murderer is?!” He huffed a large breath at her, his eyebrows a deep v in the middle. 

“Yes and I’m not telling you,” Stevie took a sip from her wine. David groaned, but she ignored him. 

“Please?” David groaned. 

“Nope. She worked really hard on this. So, you’re going to enjoy it,” Stevie chided. She stood up and crossed the room, stopping at the food table. 

She snagged one of the pinwheel sandwiches and turned around to see Twyla approaching her. Her cheeks were flushed, her smile too wide for Stevie to feel completely comfortable. 

“You having fun, honey?” Twyla asked as she sidled up to Stevie. 

“That’s one of your pet name slots. You only have one more for the rest of the night,” Stevie frowned when Twyla took her glass. “I’d be having more fun if everyone went home.”

“I mean,” Twyla leaned in closer, her breath ghosting over Stevie’s neck. “Who said we can’t have some fun now?”

She leaned back and Stevie felt a warm feeling spread through her gut. 

“I gave up orgies in college,” Stevie rebutted. She could see Twyla’s eyes light up with a story, a connection, but as quickly as it happened, Twyla’s face morphed into something else. 

“Remember that toy I was telling you about?” Twyla continued. 

“Yeah,” Stevie breathed. 

“It’s in the bathroom,” Twyla smiled at her, wide and gentle. “Just don’t come.”

“Hey Twyla!” Gwen came up to them holding an empty bowl. “Are there more cheese puffs?”

“Let me get you some!” Twyla flounced into the kitchen, and Stevie was floored. If she had known in high school what she knew now…

Stevie looked around. Everyone else was just as they had been before Twyla accosted her a step away from the food table. Stevie was shaken, but quickly moved, walking her body in a daze to the bathroom. 

She closed the door and avoided her reflection in the mirror as she stared at the drawers under the sink. Twyla didn’t say where, but Stevie opened the bottom drawer, the one with the extra hand towels. She dug her hand between the edge of the towels and the side of the drawer and closed her fingers around a small cardboard box. 

“Fuck, Twyla,” Stevie ripped open the box and pulled out the vibrator. She gave one quick glance to the instructions before she popped the button on her pants and let them fall to the floor. 

She struggled for a second before she huffed out a groan and held the toy out in front of her. She took a deep breath, focused on relaxing and then tried again and  _ okay.  _ She pulled her underwear and jeans back on, lunged once, just to make sure it was  _ situated  _ and then left the bathroom. 

“Who is the murderer,” David said. Stevie jumped at his proximity. “Let’s get this party moving.”

“Maybe the party would end if you actually talked to people and found the killer yourself,” Stevie tilted her head at him. 

“I don’t appreciate what you’re insinuating,” David scoffed at her. 

Before she could snark back, she felt a slight click and a soft vibration and  _ that’s nice.  _

“I’m insinuating,” Stevie paused. She just needed a second to get used to the sensation. “That you need to play the game.”

“Twyla has changed you,” David commented. 

“Is that bad?” Stevie raised her eyebrows at him. 

“No,” David shook his head. Before she could gloat about backing him into a corner, the vibration shifted, still the same intensity, just there was a  _ pattern.  _

Stevie could ignore it if it was just a steady thrum, but a pattern? Twyla was playing dirty.  _ Where was she?  _

Twyla was across the living room, talking to Gwen and Ronnie, phone in hand. 

Each time Stevie thought she had gotten used to the vibrations, Twyla upped the intensity, or changed the pattern and Stevie was  _ dying  _ for attention. If she hadn’t been there to see how badly Twyla wanted the night to go smoothly, she would’ve told David that Gwen was the murderer, just to end the game. 

*

Stevie was leaning against the fridge, talking to Alexis, when the strongest of the evenings vibrations dipped in intensity and  _ thank god.  _ She was barely holding it together. She nodded as Alexis talked, too far gone to try to jump back into the conversation. 

She had just settled her shallow breathing when the vibrator kicked up again, more intense than before. Stevie whimpered and froze once she realized that she made that noise, outloud. 

“Um, Stevie? Are you okay?” Alexis asked, her hands close to her chest and lips in a deep frown. 

“I don’t feel great, I just need to go sit down,” Stevie took a step back, the tops of her thighs rubbed together with the  _ slick _ . She bit back the gasp she so desperately needed to let out. It was taking everything in her to not bask in the feeling of Twyla giving her this. She stumbled as she turned around. “Think I just had too much to drink.”

Stevie plopped down onto the couch and propped a leg on the coffee table. She focused on keeping her hips still as the vibrator shifted, hitting her more dead on. She tried to watch the party to gauge how much longer. David was flying between groups, talking to people before waving his hands at them and moving on. Patrick was close behind him and Stevie prayed that they figured it out soon. 

The couch dipped next to her.

“How’re you doing?” 

Stevie turned her head to glare at Twyla. 

“They’ll be gone soon,” Twyla nodded at David as he rushed past him. “The only people he hasn’t talked to yet, are Roland and Gwen. Gwen just had her fourth glass of wine so she’ll crack as soon as David talks to her.”

“Twyla,” Stevie whispered. She licked her lips, watching as Twyla’s eyes moved with Stevie’s tongue. “I’m really wet. I need you.”

“It’s Gwen! Gwen is the murderer!” David shouted. He had a hand in the air, pointed at Gwen. 

After that, people left quickly and as soon as Twyla shut the door behind the last person, Stevie had both feet propped up on the coffee table, legs spread, with shaky fingers on the button of her jeans. 

“Keep your clothes on!” Twyla called out. 

Stevie groaned as she dug her head back into the couch. “Then come over here and touch me!”

She could hear Twyla  _ tsk  _ from the kitchen. Stevie shifted so he could watch as Twyla walked back to the couch. Twyla stopped behind Stevie to toe off her shoes. She leaned down to pull off her socks and Stevie took advantage of the moment to reach up and pull Twyla over to her. 

Stevie kissed her greedily, needing more than Twyla was giving her.  _ Twyla.  _ Stevie groaned against her lips. Twyla pulled away, just out of Stevie’s reach, even as Stevie stretched her spine as much as she could. 

“Twyla, please,” Stevie begged, but Twyla stood up straight, slipping through Stevie’s fingers. 

Twyla rounded the couch. She sat down on the coffee table and maneuvered Stevie’s feet so they were in her lap. She unzipped Stevie’s ankle boots and pulled them and her socks off, dropping them onto the floor. Stevie’s leather jacket had been abandoned earlier in the night and she was grateful she wasn’t wearing it now. 

“You look so good, Stevie,” Twyla murmured as she ran her hands up Stevie’s legs. Stevie pulled at the neck of her white t-shirt as Twyla leaned forward, her hands dangerously close to the crease of Stevie’s thighs. As quick as she had sat down, Twyla stood up and moved to sit next to Stevie. “Come here.”

She pulled Stevie onto her lap and Stevie whimpered at the change in angle. 

“Fuck Twyla,” Stevie shifted her hips as she chased the pleasure. 

“Don’t come,” Twyla reminded her, her voice firm. “How does it feel?”

Stevie whimpered at the idea of having to vocalize her pleasure. 

“It feels so good,” Stevie gasped. Twyla’s hands were back on her, back on her thighs and so, so close to where Stevie needed her. 

“You like it?” Twyla asked. Her fingers traced the zipper of Stevie’s jeans and this time, Stevie couldn’t stop herself from tilting her pelvis up, into Twyla’s fingers. 

“Yeah,” Stevie leaned further into Twyla, one hand digging into one of Twyla’s arms, the other tucked its fingers between Twyla’s thigh and the couch cushion. 

“You look so good like this,” Twyla’s voice was low in Stevie’s ear, so different from her cafe voice. This Twyla wasn’t perky and in customer service mode. This Twyla was stern, in control, reigned in and coiled, ready to strike. 

“I feel good,” Stevie murmured, voice breathy as Twyla moved her fingers lower, teasing the seam of Stevie’s jeans, right over Stevie. 

“Stevie?” Twyla’s fingers faltered on the seam and she pressed, just enough to tease Stevie enough to beg for it. 

“I need you to turn it off,” Stevie’s breath hitched as she let out a loud groan. “So close. Don’t wanna come.”

Twyla shifted, took her hands off of Stevie and pulled her phone out of the pocket in her skirt. The vibrations stopped and Stevie sighed in relief. 

“Stand up, Stevie.”

Stevie stood up, her legs shaky and on the verge of collapsing underneath her. 

“Can you take off your shirt for me? Bra as well” Twyla asked, voice so sweet and dripping over Stevie’s skin. Stevie pulled the t-shirt off with no hesitation and let it fall to the floor, a pile of white on the dark hardwood. Then her bra, a pile of white and beige. Twyla tilted her head, eyes hot on Stevie’s skin and she shivered under the attention. “Now, I need you to go into the bedroom and take your pants off. Lay down in the middle of the bed?”

Stevie felt herself nod as she turned and made her way into the bedroom, careful to press down firmly with each foot, with every step that she took. She knew Twyla was watching her. Twyla was always watching her. With shaky fingers, she undid the button of her jeans and peeled them off, leaving them on the floor, a trail of Stevie from the couch to the bed. She could hear Twyla coming up behind her so she shifted onto the bed, turning so she was laying back, right down the middle of the bed. 

“You look,” Twyla started, but she cut herself off. Stevie shifted her head, eyeing Twyla as she leaned against the doorframe. Stevie shifted, placing her feet flat on the bed, knees spread just enough so she knew Twyla could see where she darked the soft gray of her panties. 

Stevie felt good like this, under Twyla’s watchful gaze. 

“You look so good, Stevie,” Twyla walked to the end of the head of the bed and pulled off the scarf she had tied at her neck, letting it fall onto the bed next to Stevie. “That’s in case we need it.”

Stevie wanted to call out to her, stop her from moving away as she walked back to the end of the bed, but the thrill of seeing Twyla do what she wanted zinged up her spine. She watched Twyla twist her skirt around her waist to unzip it until it fell down past the end of the bed. Next was Twyla’s shirt. Then Twyla was crawling onto the end of the bed, just in the bra and panty set that Stevie  _ loved _ , it was just so soft against impossibly soft skin. 

Twyla’s hands perched on Stevie’s knees and pressed gently, fingers prying them apart. 

“Stevie,” Twyla whimpered before she pressed a kiss to Stevie’s knee, then the other one. She ran her hands down Stevie’s thighs, fingertips teasing before digging into the meat of Stevie’s upper thighs. “You’re perfect.”

Stevie widened her legs as Twyla leaned forward, crossing into Stevie’s space. 

“Look at you,” Twyla marveled as she leaned her body on one elbow and used her free hand to run it up Stevie’s middle, between her breasts, pressed her fingertips into the base of Stevie’s throat. The pressure was intoxicating, when Stevie swallowed, Twyla’s fingers were persistent, strong against her. “Thank you for letting me look at you like this.”

Twyla lowered herself and Stevie groaned as Twyla situated her weight on top of her. 

“Kiss me,” Stevie begged. She shifted her hips so Twyla was slightly off center and accepted the kiss. She huffed a laugh as Twyla’s hands kept roaming, up and over the soft skin of Stevie’s underarms, then her biceps and forearms, and as soon as she was close enough, Stevie entangled their fingers together, keeping their hands connected as Twyla deepened the kiss. 

There was a slight moment where Twyla was moving against her, and then Stevie gasped as she felt the warmth of Twyla’s thigh through her panties. 

“You’re really wet,” Twyla murmured, her lips hovering over Stevie’s. Twyla shifted and Stevie moaned, clenched her fingers around Twyla’s, and tried to count to 10 in her mind. But Twyla, sneaky Twyla dislodged a hand and was stroking back over Stevie’s skin, rippling waves of desire through Stevie. 

“You gonna do something about it?” Stevie panted. She had been on the verge all night, kept herself together and now she just needed to let go. 

Oh, she regretted saying that. Twyla moved off of her body, settling onto her knees in between Stevie’s thighs, too far away for Stevie’s liking. 

“In a minute,” Twyla cocked her head, eyes fixated on Stevie before they roamed. “Can I look at you for a minute?”

Stevie wanted to say no, it was on the tip of her tongue, but this was  _ Twyla  _ and Twyla could always look at her, because Stevie liked how Twyla viewed her. Like she was something special, like she wasn’t expecting anything from Stevie, except Stevie being Stevie. 

“Yeah,” Stevie whispered. 

Twyla shifted, hands at Stevie’s hips and Stevie lifted herself up, just enough for Twyla to grab, pull, and throw the garment to the floor. 

“You’re beautiful,” Twyla complimented, her voice wavering. Stevie breathed out harshly, lifted her hands even higher, fingertips on the headboard. “You’re perfect.”

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes as Twyla leaned down, pressed a kiss to her bellybutton, then trailed her lips over and up, pressing kiss after kiss into Stevie’s skin, murmuring words that made Stevie shiver. 

_ You’re perfect, Stevie. _

_ I can’t believe I get to have you like this.  _

_ You’re beautiful. You’re beautiful. You’re beautiful.  _

Stevie was shaking with the force of Twyla’s words. It was too much, but Stevie needed more. Needed to hear Twyla say it louder, needed Twyla to touch her. She was tearing apart at the seams and only Twyla could take her apart while simultaneously keeping her together. 

Her teeth were at the underside of Stevie’s breasts, teasing a whine out of Stevie, sharp and deep, just like Twyla’s teeth on Stevie’s sensitive flesh. Twyla’s breath ghosted over a nipple and Stevie sighed. Twyla was the right level of rough on her, scraping her teeth over Stevie’s nipple, just enough pain to make her feel something. 

“I need,” Stevie cut herself off with a moan. She didn’t know what she needed. More of this? For Twyla to fuck her? Anything? Anything. “I, oh.”

She was drowning in kisses, drowning in the feeling of Twyla shifting onto her, pressing her body into Stevie. 

“You’re doing so well,” Twyla whispered. When did she get so close to Stevie’s ear? “I’m going to sit on your face now, is that okay?”

“Ye-” Stevie’s voice broke. She cleared her throat and tried again. “Yes, yes. Please.”

Twyla moved, turning her body around so she was hovering over Stevie, facing Stevie’s lower body. Stevie moaned at the proximity, her mouth so so close to Twyla’s pussy. She could smell her, intoxicated by it all. 

Finally, finally, Twyla lowered herself and she was  _ right there.  _ Right where Stevie’s tongue could reach her. Stevie closed her eyes, let out a deep breath, which made Twyla groan, and pressed her tongue past Twyla’s labia, just barely though, just teasing, just like Twyla had done to her all night. 

Stevie could feel Twyla moving above her, then felt her hands on Stevie’s ribs, and Stevie couldn’t help but finally move her arms, until her hands were on Twyla’s lower back. She rubbed up Twyla’s back as Twyla’s hips started to rock back and forth, sliding her wet pussy against Stevie’s tongue. 

Twyla’s hair tickled where it ghosted over the skin of Stevie’s arms, causing a ripple of goosebumps. Stevie couldn’t contain her hum of pleasure at the little  _ ‘ah!’  _ Twyla let out when Stevie flicked her tongue over her clit. She did it again, twisted one hand in the long strands of Twyla’s hair, moved the other hand back down, kneading her fingers into soft skin of Twyla’s ass. She could feel the slick, wet heat of Twyla’s pussy dribble past her mouth slowly, could feel the wet slide of her chin against Twyla as she ate her girlfriend out. 

Finally, Stevie pressed her tongue against that one spot, just to the left of Twyla’s clit, that drove Twyla absolutely insane. The feel of Twyla’s fingernails against Stevie’s ribs turned sharp and painful when she  _ dug _ them into Stevie’s skin. Her thighs were shaking on each side of Stevie’s face and Stevie  _ loved  _ this. Loved how Twyla got off from teasing Stevie, worshiping her. Loved that Twyla could sit there, on her phone all night, driving Stevie wild, and she would be just as wet, just as wound up as Stevie, even if she hadn’t been touched. At all. 

“Fuck!” Twyla called out. Stevie could tell she was close. Time had suspended itself, floating around them as Stevie brought Twyla closer and closer to the edge. 

Twyla was shaking, but she leaned down, lowering herself slowly, her hair catching in Stevie’s loose fist until she shifted, reached back and disentangled her hair from Stevie’s grip, squeezing her hand lightly. Her pussy just slightly out of reach for a second, while Twyla lined herself up, and then she was back.

“Fuck, that’s good!” Stevie gasped out as she felt Twyla’s warm tongue licking along her over sensitive labia, dipping in to run along where Stevie has been aching for it. 

“You gotta keep eating me out, Stevie,” Twyla murmured, her lips skimming Stevie’s soaked curls. 

Stevie took a deep breath, centered herself for what felt like the hundredth time that night and focused as much of her energy as she could on making Twyla feel good. She moved her free hand so it was tracing the rim of Twyla’s vagina. Just like she knew she liked. Twyla liked the tease of it, the barely there hint of potential penetration. 

She slid one finger in, not all the way, not at this angle, as she kept lapping at her clit. 

“Taste so good,” Stevie murmured, not sure if Twyla could hear her over their light moans and the squelching of fingers sliding through slick. 

She pressed another finger in, focused on the hitch in Twyla’s breath. She was so close to the edge, but she needed to keep it together. She needed Twyla to know how much she cared for her, valued her, needed her. She slid another finger in. Twyla liked the tease and potential of it, but she also loved to feel full. Liked the stretch. If the angle was better, she’d press in a fourth, but she needed to keep her mouth on Twyla. 

“Fuck!” Twyla called out. She leaned up, just a little bit, and moved her hips, putting Stevie where she needed her. “I’m so close. Oh my god.”

Twyla’s voice was breathy, just how Stevie liked it best. 

_ Fuck.  _ Twyla chanted lightly.  _ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  _

Her hips stuttered, moving erratically against Stevie. 

“I’m,” Twyla cut herself off with a long moan. “I’m gonna come.”

_ Fuck.  _

Twyla let out a quick shout. “Stevie!” 

Stevie groaned as Twyla came against her, shook above her, fingers digging into Stevie’s thighs, long hair brushing along Stevie’s sides where Twyla’s head was bent. 

“Fuck!” Twyla cried out as Stevie licked and sucked her through her aftershocks. 

Something wet dripped down onto Stevie’s lower abdomen and Stevie was hungry for more. Needed Twyla to get her off, keep fucking her until she came. 

“Twyla,” Stevie begged. 

Twyla stood back on her knees, moved with shaky legs so she was no longer hovering above Stevie. Stevie missed the proximity as soon as it was gone. She was sweating, her skin overheated from where she was so close to Twyla. She wiped at her chin with the back of her hand, then trailed her hand over her neck, feeling how far down the mixture of her spit and  _ Twyla  _ had dripped down. 

“Fuck,” Stevie whimpered. Twyla’s fingers were back on her, tracing over her labia, sending little  _ zings  _ over pleasure through her. One dipped in between the folds and she felt her back arch on command. “I need to come so bad.”

She was stupid with need, could feel any and all senses of reality slipping from her. 

“I’ll make you come, Stevie,” Twyla laid alongside Stevie, pressed into her side as she traced her fingertips up and over, around Stevie’s clit, playing her in the way she had mastered months ago. 

Stevie turned her head just enough so Twyla could connect their mouths, kissing Stevie sloppy and slow. Just how she needed. But then Twyla’s fingers were gone and Stevie cried out. 

“Hold on,” Twyla shifted, then pushed at Stevie’s body until Stevie was laying on her side and she was spooned up behind her. She pushed Stevie’s thigh until she bent her knee, drawing it close to her chest. Stevie felt Twyla’s hand at the space between her neck and the bed and lifted her head so Twyla’s arm could snake through the space before wrapping it around Stevie’s shoulders, keeping her close, their skin slick together with sweat. Stevie’s hair was plastered to her neck and shoulder, trapping in heat and she was so hot, needed to cool her skin down, but she felt too good, held so close to Twyla, suspended in the moment. 

Twyla’s fingers were back on and in her in a second, slipping over her clit, dipping into her tight, wet heat. 

“You wanna come for me?” Twyla asked, her voice smooth in Stevie’s ear, coating her in honey. 

“Yeah,” Stevie whimpered.

“Are you going to come for me?” Twyla asked and Stevie groaned in frustration. She was  _ right there.  _

Her eyes watered as she felt that tug in her gut. She was  _ so close  _ and she loved Twyla  _ so much.  _

“Yeah,” The words were barely intelligible. 

“Right now?” Twyla teased, her fingertip right on Stevie’s clit, right where Stevie needed it. 

It was  _ right there.  _

“Yes, fuck, Twyla,” Stevie felt herself tipping over, slowly, so slowly. 

“Come for me, baby girl,” Twyla kissed the back of Stevie’s neck and Stevie’s orgasm crashed over her, setting every nerve ending on fire. 

She called out, Twyla’s name broken on her lips. It felt so good. Twyla always made her feel so good. Her skin was on fire, her toes curled, her fingers dug into the pillow beneath her head. 

“Twyla,” Stevie moaned.  _ Twyla. Twyla. Twyla.  _ “Fuck!”

Twyla rubbed her through it, her fingers flat and light, careful and gentle. 

But it was too much. Stevie was shaking, could barely register that Twyla was still touching her until it was too much. 

She shifted her body, just enough to break contact between Twyla’s hand and Stevie’s pussy. 

“Fuck,” Stevie let out, her voice raspy and throat raw. “Fuck, Twyla.”

Her body was still shaking, and then she was laughing, so overwhelmed from everything that had happened over the last few hours. Twyla joined in, pressing light, giggly kisses across Stevie’s shoulders. 

“You’re amazing,” Stevie whispered, trailing her fingers over the arm that Twyla sneaked around her waist. “I got so lucky.”

“You got what you deserve, Stevie,” Twyla mumbled. “You deserve everything.”

Stevie turned in Twyla’s arm and pressed their foreheads together. Twyla moved her other hand between them, holding her hand up. Stevie took it, connecting them, before she shifted her legs, hooking one over Twyla’s hip. 

“Let’s lay here for another few minutes,” Twyla whispered, her breath hot between them. “And then we need to clean up.”

“Ten more minutes?” Stevie asked as her eyes slipped closed. 

“Ten more minutes,” Twyla agreed. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [as samwhambam](https://samwhambam.tumblr.com/) ! Come yell at me about all things twyla and stevie


End file.
